untitled
by creativewriter89
Summary: Arthurguinevere There love for each other. Might have a crossover. Starts from season 2 episode 13. spoilers. no flames. please review. first fanfiction  story ever.  Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

from season 2 episode 13. contains spoilers for episode 2x13

prologue

_**Arthur was shocked to see Guinevere outside in the middle of of a dragon attack. **_**Did she not know how much she danger she is in?**

_**"Gwen!" he called to her before turning to check the dragon's movements. **_

_**"GUINEVERE!" he shouted & ran towards her after she turned and saw him when she heard him.**_

_**Together they ran to safety, however not before the Great dragon had wounded Arthur in his shoulder- claws piercing through Arthur's armor. Guinevere instantly helped Arthur to his feet and proceeded to guide him to safety.**_

_**Once inside the castle, Gwen brought Arthur to where all of the injured were being treated. After reremoving Arthur's protective gear and shirt, though she blushed at the sight of Arthur's naked chest- Arthur smirking at the sight of her blush-, Gwen proceeded to treat Arthur's wound. As Gwen treated Arthur's wound she tried to surpress the sensations she was feeling course through through her body.**_

_**"You shouldn't have rosked your life," Gwen stated when she finally looked up into his eyes. **_

_**Arthur merely looked at her with a small smile on his lips.**_

_**"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," stated Arthur, content in just sitting there and watching her work.**_

_**Gwen smiled at Arthur for his obvius sweetness. She proceeded to soak the cloth in water. But as she was about to do so Arthur took her hand and placed it to his chest right on top of his heart. Gwen and Arthur smiled at each other with love equally shown in both of their eyes. **_


	2. Chapter 2

untitled

Thank-you theangelgirl1992 for your review. I hope you will continue to support my story. Everyone please continue to read and review my story. I do not own Merlin.

Chapter 1

_**Gwen stood watching as the people of Camelot dealt with the damage of the dragon's attack. People were crying, screaming and searching for lost loved ones. But all she could think of was Arthur. Of what he and Merlin was doing. Of how he was doing on his journey to find Balinor. Of how he was faring with his wound.**_

_**Gwen thoughts were interrupted when Gaius came up to her.**_

_**" Thinking of morgana?" asked Gaius. " Don't worry she is strong."**_

_**"And Arthur?"**_

_**"You care for him a great deal?" asked Gaius though he already knew the answer.**_

_**" We can never be," stated Gwen, though she hoped with all her heart that she and Arthur can be together.**_

_**" The world is a strange place. Who knows child perhaps you and Arthur will be together one day. Love is the most truest and most powerful emotion in the world," he said with a comforting smile. **_

_**Gwen returned his smile, her spirits somewhat lifted higher.**_

It was finally over. The war was finally over. The dragon was defeated. The people of Camelot were rejoicing now that the dragon of whom terrorized them for several nights. However, Gwen was rejoicing for another reason.

Arthur had returned with nary a scratch on him. Gwen was so relieved when she saw him entering Camelot. And when she ran up to him she couldn't think of anything else but the fact that he was safe and sound.

_**"I thought I lost you," **_said Gwen as she held onto Arthur as though he was a life presever.

Arthur held onto Gwen just as tightly. He knew that this moment couldn't get any better if he could imagine it himself. The dragon had been defeated, Camelot was finally safe, and he was holding Gwen in his arms.

After several minutes of hugging each other they finaly started walking towards the castle with their arms still around each other. It wasn't until they reached the castle steps did they release each other. Though they both knew that they were meant to be together. They just weren't ready to reveal their love to King Uther just yet. Perhaps one of these days they may have more than enough courage shored up to reveal their feelings to each other to King Uther. But first they would have to wait until Camelot was fully recovered and rebuilt from the dragon's attacks. Then and only then. Arthur and Gwen would just have to be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the defeat of the Great Dragon. Since then most of the rebuilding of Camelot had been completed.

Life in Camelot was soon returning to normal. Many were settling back into their normal day-to-day routines as they recuperate

from the after-effects of the Great-Dragon's attacks. The people of Camelot were exceedingly thankful to Arthur, Merlin, Gaius,

Guinevere, and the Knights- for they helped the people with the rebuilding of many of the homes that were either destroyed or damaged as well as rebuilding the fortifications and various other protections of Camelot.

However, despite their busy schedules Arthur and Gwen were still able to spend time together wherever and whenever they could get the time. Though their time together from all but Merlin, Gaius, and apparently Sir Leon. Sir Leon, they discovered, had known about their feelings for each other ever since Gwen's kidnapping in the hands of Angus' men. Since then he had vowed to help Arthur and Gwen in anyway possible no matter what.

Arthur and Gwen were very happy when they found out that they have Sir Leon on their side- for without Sir Leon, Gaius and Merlin their time together would have been nonexistant.

Arthur and Gwen were currently having a picnic at a quiet spot near the lake hidden from prying eyes. They were able to complete most of their duties early and was taken a spending their lunch time together. They were cuddling under a tree after they had finished eating. Both took pleasure in each other's company. In just being together for a few peaceful moments of time.

"This is nice,"commented Gwen without moving her head from his chest.

Arthur just held her more tightly against him and smiled as she skirmed at his tight hold. "Yes very nice," he said gruffly as he smirked.

Gwen simply huffed at his somewhat dimmed arrogance as she cuddled closer.

"I just hope this moment will never end," said Arthur as he kissed the top of Gwen's head. "It has been so long since I last held you in my arms my sweetheart."

"I wish for the same Arthur," commented Gwen. "Every time I see you whether it is across the room, street, and ramparts I had only wished to touch you once again no matter what we were doing at the time."

They sat together in silence cuddling together sneaking in kisses in intervals.

However, when Sir Leon and Merlin rode up to them on their horses. With one look to their faces and Arthur and Gwen knew something was wrong.

"Leon...Merlin what is it what's wrong?" asked Arthur worried.

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. Be gentle. I'm still new at this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled

Chapter 3

Arthur looked at both Leon and Merlin worried. It had been several minutes since he had asked them what had gone wrong. Yet they still hadn't answered him. They just stared at him worriedly trying to figure out how to break the news.

Suddenly, Merlin just blurted out, There had been an attack on your father."

Arthur stared in shock at Merlin, of all things he expected to hear them say it was not that. His father was attacked. Arthur knew his father was on a pilgrimage to his mother's grave but he didn't expect him to be attacked.

Gwen reached out to touch Arthur's arm her eyes showing her concern. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Gwen after several moments staring into her concern filled golden-brown eyes. "It's alright," said Arthur his voice shaking only slightly.

Arthur looked at Leon and Merlin with apprehension, "Is my faher all right?"

Merlin and Leon looked at each other sadly and both turned towards their prince.

"I am afraid that due to the extensive injuries he had received from the attack your father had not surrived, Your Majesty," answered Leon, sadly.

Arthur was crushed at the news. Gwen hugged Arthur with all the comfort she could muster. Though King Uther was a cold and ruthless man he was still her beloved's father and Arthur needed her.

Arthur cried in Gwen arms not caring of whomever was watching them. He cried for his father and king. Leon and Merlin looked on saddened by their Prince's loss. Despite everything Uther had done he was still the only parent Arthur had since his mother's death. There was nothing they could do to remove his pain and loss no matter what.

Suddenly, it struck Leon and Merlin that there was another piece of information they had yet told Arthur and Gwen. Leon and Merlin were anxious at the mere thought of intruding on Gwen and Arthur during their moment of solace. After several minutes of agruing amongst themselves they finally agreed on Leon of intruding on Arthur and Gwen to break the news.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me," interrupted Leon when he placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But I must speak to you about another matter."

"What is it Leon?" asked Arthur, as he tried to dry his tears. He slowly disengaged himself from Gwen while he still tried to soak as much of her softness and comfort as he could.

"It is in regards to Lady Morgana," answered Leon. "I have received word that she is near the outskirts of Camelot and is asking permisson to return to the palace. Do to our current circumstances you are the new King of Camelot. It is your decision of what we should do about Lady Morgana."

Arthur thought of what he should do. He knew that with his father's death he is now king and as king he had to make decisions of which would make and impact to all of Camelot. He would also had to make a choice of whether or not he would bring Morgana back to the castle or to send her somewhere she sould receive help for whatever trauma she might have had gone through while she was held in captivity by Morgause. And who knows how much she was changed by captivity.

After much thinking Arthur finally came to a decision. Turning to Leon Arthur spoke, "Send men to where Morgana is and bring her home. Whatever help she needs she will receive here where she is home."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," said Leon, bowing to Arthur with respect. Rising Leon got onto his horse and rode backe to castle to summon knights to bring with him to retrieve Lady Morgana.

After watching Leon ride off back to town Arthur turned towards Merlin and Gwen. Arthur stared at Gwen trying to decide of what he should do. Arthur knew that with his father gone he was now to be crowned king of Camelot. As king he had to be strong for his people. And as king he would become free to be with Gwen in public. Become free to marry Gwen without fearing his father's wrath.

"It is time Gwen," Arthur said suddenly.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen, surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

Not an actual chapter. I have decided to put this story up for adoption. If anyone would like to do so reply as soon as you can.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce that my merlin story has been adopted by Starzinmieyez. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and gentlemen I have just received news that Starzinmieyez has decided to not adopt my story. So if anyone out there still wants to adopt the story they can. Send replies soon. 


End file.
